


Finish the Phrase: Nathan Jackson

by tpena19



Series: Something You'd Never Guess [4]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: 5 Things, Ficlet, Gen, Humor, Short, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 00:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6173158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tpena19/pseuds/tpena19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A couple of sentences created to finish the phrase: <i>Something that you'd never guess about Nathan Jackson is _________.</i> The challenge was originally from a livejournal community.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finish the Phrase: Nathan Jackson

**Author's Note:**

> I did not think up the phrase beginning, pezgirl7 did.

#### Finish the following phrase: _Something that you'd never guess about Nathan Jackson is ____._

**1.** Something that you'd never guess about Nathan Jackson is that he is awful at planning romantic dates (just ask all the women he’s ever dated before). For some reason, every time he tries to get things just right something will inevitably go horribly wrong instead. He figures he’s cursed, so now days he just tells Ez when he needs an event planned and gives his fellow Southerner some parameters and does as he’s told (Rain appreciates this).

 **2.** Something that you'd never guess about Nathan Jackson is he enjoys reading classic comic books in his downtime. There’s nothing quite like reading about grown men crime fighting in their underwear and capes to put a smile on your face. He’s rather partial to Batman himself, and is about as excited as J.D. to see the upcoming Batman Vs Superman movie (but don’t tell anyone!).

 **3.** Something that you'd never guess about Nathan Jackson is he hates peanut butter. He can suffer through eating Mrs. Travis’s famous peanut butter cookies for politeness’s sake if needed, but he’d really rather not. He’s actually become something of a master at avoiding the stuff by now.


End file.
